Dolor de garganta
by SasuNaruSasu97
Summary: Sasuke sufría un intenso dolor. Le dolía la garganta. Al comienzo había sido una simple gripa que pescó regresando de la última misión. Sin embargo esta evolucionó, convirtiéndose en una desagradable tos seca. -Sasuke, me preocupa tu gripa- -A ti lo que te preocupa es que no tengamos sexo / ADVERTENCIA: NARUSASU. YAOI HARD. NO APTO PARA HOMOFÓBICOS O MENORES DE 18.


**Naruto no me pertenece, yo solo lo uso (si, lo uso) para hacer esto, pero todito él le pertenece a Kishimoto-san.**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO YAOI, NO APTO PARA HOMOFOBICOS O MENORES DE 18. LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. ONE-SHOT, LEMON, CF, PWP, Y TAL VEZ OoC. **

**Dolor** **de** **garganta**

Sasuke sufría un intenso dolor. Le dolía la garganta.

Al comienzo había sido una simple gripa que pescó regresando de la última misión. Sin embargo esta evolucionó, convirtiéndose en una desagradable tos seca, que venía acompañada por un irritante dolor de garganta que lo obligaba a tomar agua cada dos segundos, carraspear como un viejo de 90 años, y a escupir flemas y gargajos como los tipos del viejo oeste.

-Sasuke, me preocupa tu gripa- confeso Naruto- Vayamos a ver a Sakura-chan para que al menos te de recomiende algún medicamento

-No- respondía orgulloso- Se me quitara en un día

-Ya lo dijiste ayer y mírate- protesto enojado, por culpa de esa mugre gripa no se había querido tirar a Sasuke por miedo a dejarlo peor

-A ti lo que te preocupa es que no tengamos sexo- la cara del rubio ardió, era tan exacto en sus deducciones- Si tanto te molesta...- dejo la frase al aire, le quito la camisa y tumbo al rubio que estaba sentando en el borde de la cama, desabrocho con violencia su pantalón y se inclinó dispuesto a chupársela, pero una tos lo detuvo, carraspeo varias veces y aclaro como pudo su garganta.

-Sasuke, si estas así no quiero hacerlo, podría causarte más daño en la garganta y...- fue acallado por la fiera mirada del Uchiha

-Cállate, solo la acariciare en ese caso- el rubio lo vio con ojitos suplicantes- Te lo prometo, no usare mi boca

-Está bien- y Sasuke empezó a masajear, sacándole pequeños gemidos de la garganta

Amaso los testículos, tomo toda la base y la elevo, en un masaje ascendente, luego bajo con lentitud. Estaba arrodillado frente a él, sus ojos negros no se despegaban de esa gran virilidad y Naruto lo notó.

-Cuidado dejas regar la baba- bromeo ganándose una mirada enojada

Sasuke continuo con el masaje, el miembro ya estaba muy despierto, y era verdad, le ardían las manos, se moría, chorreaba la baba por meter _eso_ en su boca.

-Solo lo voy a lamer, no me lo voy a meter a la boca- prometió mientras que se acercaba y besaba con suavidad los testículos, sacándole un gemidito al rubio

Empezó a dar lamiditas cortas, como un pequeño perrito que está tomando leche por primera vez del plato; lentamente fue sacando más la lengua, humedeciendo el miembro, y a la vez humedeciendo sus labios, ansioso por darle una mordida.

El rubio jugueteó con los cabellos del moreno, estaban suaves y desenredados, pero se detuvo al sentir más calor en la entrepierna. Sasuke fingía morderlo, pero lo mantenía en la boca por los lados, como cuando succionas algo. Empezó a succionar de abajo a arriba, hasta llegar a la punta. Naruto vio sus intenciones y lo regaño.

-Sasuke, no estarás planeando hundírtelo en la boca- el moreno hizo un puchero, como niño berrinchudo al que no lo dejan salir a jugar

-No- respondió con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados, maldito Naruto, se colocaba tan observador cuando él le hacía orales; Naruto alzo una ceja como no creyéndole- Solo un poco, no lo hundiré por completo- rogo y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir "_leche_" ya estaba introduciendo la punta entera en su boca.

Lo chupo, succiono y mordió, levemente, conteniéndose, ya que Naruto halaba de sus cabellos hacia arriba cuando sentía que se estaba hundiendo mucho.

-Déjame hacerlo- dijo entre lamidas- No me dolerá, lo prometo

-Sasuke

-Vamos, ni que te fuera a doler a ti- protesto mientras que succionaba con fuerza tomando desprevenido al rubio

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo en suspiro mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás.  
Sasuke continúo lamiendo y succionando, más fuerte, más hondo, estaba perdiendo el control lentamente. Se lo trago todo, la punta rozo más allá de la campanilla, se sintió muy bien, calmaba un poco el dolor de su garganta, continuo con el vaivén, más rápido, más fuerte.

-Sa-sasuke- protesto el rubio, se iba a venir- Me, me v-voy a co-correr- a Sasuke le importo poco o nada, continuo con el vaivén, Naruto trato de detenerlo, halando sus cabellos hacia arriba, pero el moreno lo detuvo apartándole las manos con las propias, era un claro "Déjame hacer lo que yo quiero, Usuratonkachi"; el rubio apretó los cabellos de Sasuke, ya no había marcha atrás- Sasukeh~- salió el grito de su garganta mientras que de su miembro salía otra cosa, cosa blanquecina que se adentró en la garganta del Uchiha, quien lo trago satisfecho

-Se siente terriblemente bien en la garganta- confeso Sasuke cuando termino de tragar

-Maleducado- musito Naruto tras recuperar el aliento- No sabes cuándo parar, no entiendes que no es NO- Naruto lo halo hacia arriba de los cabellos y lo sentó en sus piernas, odiaba cuando Sasuke lo desobedecía, y chupársela hasta el fondo contaba como desobediencia, por muy bueno que hubiese estado el oral- Pagarás el castigo- Con rapidez pasmosa quito la camisa de Sasuke y sus prendas inferiores, dejándolo totalmente expuesto, metió tres dedos en su boca y tras dos segundos los saco e introdujo con rapidez en el agujero trasero de Sasuke, penetrándolo sin piedad

-Na-Naruto- protesto sintiendo algo de molestia y dolor

-Tú te callas maleducado- exigió mientras lo besaba posesivamente, movió sus dedos en su interior y los saco tan rápido como los metió- Ábrete- ordenó, y el moreno se tomó las nalgas y las separo para el rubio, este lo penetro de una

-Naruto- gimió al sentir como lo rompía por dentro

-Tras de maleducado, desobediente- dijo el oji azul con tono de indignación y lo penetro más fuerte

-Ahh- trato de reprimir el sonido pero no fue capaz, subió sus manos a su boca y la tapo con delicadeza, conteniendo gemidos que morían en la garganta como gruñidos

-Hasta que por fin aprendes- murmuro el rubio, recostándose en la cama una vez más, agarrando las caderas blanquecinas e imponiendo el ritmo de cabalgata

-Na-naruto- gimió cohibido llamándolo- Me, me voy a venir- aviso mientras que bajaba las manos de su boca y las colocaba en el pecho bronceado para sostenerse

-Tócame los pezones- ordeno mientras que deslizaba sus manos hasta los de Sasuke y los oprimía con rudeza

-Ahh, sí- respondió sumiso mientras que acariciaba esos dos puntos más oscuros, eran tan provocativos, quería morderlos; se inclinó y mordió con lentitud

-Que manía la tuya- mascullo el rubio dando más fuerte, también sentía el final- Todo te lo quieres meter a la boca- el moreno enrojeció y por ese comentario sintió que se iba a correr, Naruto embistió más fuerte y se corrió cuando Sasuke mordió su tetilla derecha, presa del éxtasis de su propia venida

-¿Te duele la garganta?

-Milagrosamente tu semen curo mi dolor

-No será más bien que fingiste dolamas

-Claro que no dobe, tu escuchaste mi tos seca

-Buen punto- afirmo mientras que salía del moreno y lo colocaba a su lado- ¿Quieres agua?

-Estoy bien- afirmo mientras que besaba sus labios

-Entonces vamos a dormir un rato- y despojándose de su pantalón y bóxer se dejó ir al mundo del descanso.

.

.

.

Meh, ahí está, espero las advertencias hubiesen sido escuchadas. Y pues nada, que duerman, o lo que sea.

Bye bye.


End file.
